


Never ever apologise to Feliciano for trivia

by zubateatscakes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, First Meeting, Gen, Human name used, Humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubateatscakes/pseuds/zubateatscakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Feliciano had never been alike and never would be. They had learnt to get along though. At the beginning they could barely understand each other, almost as if they were speaking different languages. This is the story of their first encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never ever apologise to Feliciano for trivia

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

   Arthur and Feliciano had never been alike and never would be. They had learnt to get along though. This said, at the beginning they could barely understand each other, almost as if they were speaking different languages.

   The first time they met, Arthur thought Feliciano was an idiot whereas Feliciano was seriously confused.

 

   Arthur was walking down the street. If he didn't hurry up, he would be late – and that was really unusual of him for it was not a true Briton's thing (or a true gentleman's thing, since Britons are  _always_ gentlemen by definition).

   He turned right and bumped into something – something with brown eyes and ginger hair, something which breathed, and, last but not least, something which was idly resting on him! For it was a person and not a cat, the Englishman expressed all his gentlemanliness in such a manner, "Get off of me, you git."

   "Ve~, that hurts," the ginger said. Arthur noted that the guy had an Italian accent.

   "Listen, I'm sorry to have bumped into you, but—" the Brit apologised, faking kindness, since he realised that his manners hadn't been very good before.

   "No, please. Don't feel sorry. It's okay – everything will be okay, so just stop being sorry," the Italian spoke quickly and worriedly.

   "What?" Arthur asked, not really understanding what that bloke was babbling about. Not that he truly cared – he just want that idiot to get off of him.

   "Ve~, you've just apologised, but you don't have to regret doing it. As you can see, we are both fine!" the ginger exclaimed.

   "Are you serious or what?" the Brit asked and looked at him as if the Italian were dumb. Maybe that fellow was not dumb at all and was only playing a joke on him, or maybe he knew nothing of good manners and that was it. No, that couldn't be it – an average guy would realise Arthur wasn't really sorry for having bumped into him.

   That bloke knew nothing of good manners  _and_  was dumb – now that was it.

   "Ve~, I am dead serious!" the Italian exclaimed and grinned brightly.

   Arthur blinked. That was not the right expression one would make while being serious, was it? The Brit sighed and supposed that he wouldn't get anything better from him.

   This was only another example of human stupidity. He had resigned himself to it since a long time ago. He had just to give up hope again. And this time he would do it once and for all.

   Whom would he make a fool of? Despite being realistic and thinking that life equalled shit and that humans were not trustworthy, he still hoped to be wrong every time he met a new person. Maybe he was the stupid one after all.

   "What's that for?" the Italian asked, looking at the other quizzically.

   "Uh?" the Brit uttered.

   "You've just sighed," he replied.

   Arthur stared at him as if that bloke were an alien (only aliens knew nothing of British good manners!), and then he said, "Forget about it – it's just a gentleman's thing. I don't hope you understand, seeing that you don't seem the politest person in the world."

   "Ve~," the Italian mumbled cheerfully.

   Okay.  _Seriously_? That bloke had just murmured happily after being insulted in a polite manner, hadn't he? If he could have seen himself, Arthur would have said he was staring at the Italian with a poker face.

   "If you'll excuse me, I have to go now. Farewell," the Brit said flatly and pushed him aside roughly.

   A little surprised, raising his voice, the Italian exclaimed, "Hey!"

   "Farewell," Arthur replied.

   "Wait!"

   The Brit halted and turned towards his interlocutor, staring at him with annoyance. Then, he spoke, "What do you want?"

   "I'm Vargas, Feliciano Vargas, anyway!" the Italian exclaimed.

   "Arthur Kirkland," Arthur muttered flatly and began to walk again.

   "Ve~," said Feliciano, "Tomorrow here, same time? See you soon!"

   The Brit raised a hand, waved it and uttered, "Bye."

   Then, he smiled inwardly and looked at his wristwatch. 8.53 am. – he would be there.

   He turned left at the end of the corner and thought, " _Never – and I say '_ never' –  _apologise to Feliciano for trivia._ "

_The end._


End file.
